Those Who Remain
by Kyanishia
Summary: Suddenly her world crumbled, everone she heldt dare were slaughtered in front of her eyes. Oh, how she begged that it was all a dream. How she cried when she realized it was not. But she couldn't let go, not yet, of those hopeful wishes of what might have been. A story about those who remained moarning, above the graves of those lost.
1. Failing Prayers

A/N: All charcters of D. Gray-Man rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino, not me, sadly...

* * *

"Lavi!" she cried out as she saw her friend had been wounded badly and were leaning against a wall. She quickly made it to her side unharmed and looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Lavi." she stated seriously and the redhead tried to flash her a grin, something which didn't turn out to well as it were laced in pain. She took a quick overlook at the wound he had and carefully put an arm around his shoulder, letting him support himself on her as they tried to make their way to the back.

When they had come about half-way a familiar figure stepped forward, blocking their path. "Tyki Mikk." Lenalee stated, growling dangerously. "Whoa, no need to be mad at me." he stated calmly, taking a drag of his newly lit cigarette. The green-haired girl pushed Lavi behind her gently and took a fighting stance. "Hey, hey, I'm not here to fight." he stated with an inhuman, wicked grin, which made Lenalee afraid of what were to come. "I'm here to give you a message from the Millennium Earl himself."

"I am here to tell you that Allen Walker is dead, killed by the Earl. He said that you would be interested in hearing this, miss Lee."

_'He smiled at her and took a hold of her hand, caressing it gently. "Lenalee, if anything happens..." "Allen-kun don't even say it..." "Lenalee we're at war, it can't be helped..." He squeezed her hand gently and reassuring before continuing in a gentle voice. "If anything were to happen, I promise, I will return to you." "Please...! Please stop smil-" He gave her a questioning glance but before she could finish the sound of a loud explosion thundered through the hallways, a lot of people wandering the halls falling over as the building shook. The white-haired boy quickly drew Lenalee with him towards the wall for the sake of their own support and safety. "Lenalee..." he said with his signature smile, caressing her cheek gently once more, as if saying goodbye while whispering fourteen words into my ears, although I couldn't process what it was he said, and then he was gone.'_

"Please, stop smiling." she whispered to herself, finishing her earlier unspoken sentence, despite the person meant to hear it where not present. She turned to the tall man in front of her and attacked, denying every word he spoke with true resolve. Allen had promised to her he would return. He had promised that he would come back to her. She kicked again and again, however, the man only avoided her fiery attacks. Slow but steady her attacks grew sloppy and the man pushed away her leg with ease and grabbed her neck forcefully in a single motion. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she found it hard to breathe and she soon stopped her struggles for freedom and the man tossed the girl aside.

"Now, Lavi Bookman, If I remember correctly you and I have some unfinished business to attend to, don't we." The man threw away his cigarette and stepped over to the injured redhead, kneeling down beside his head as he had toppled over when Lenalee had left his side. As he saw the other would not struggle he calmly lit another cigarette and purposely breathed the smoke straight into the others face with a smirk. When the redhead began to cough the man stopped to look at him. He were disappointed to say the least, the strong opponent he once had faced were now barely clinging to life and he hadn't even taken part of it all. He snorted and left the redhead to his slow and painful death, dissapearing into the smoke in the direction you could hear the clashing of weapons and screams of pain. After his opinion that was where all the fun resided.

Lavi could only stare after his retreating form until his gaze went over to Lenalee who were laying unconscious in the rubble of that which once were their home; the home of the family made out of the unfortunate. He glanced at her broken form with worry and carefully tried to drag himself across the floor to get to her. He dragged himself forward with his arms, his face scrunching itself together in pain with each move, the countless rubble continuously cutting into his flesh. Still, despite the pain, he had to make sure she was okay.

"Lenalee." he stated with worry when he reached her. After years of traveling with his 'grandfather', the 'Panda', as he would often call him, he knew quite a bit about medicine-studies, and immediately saw that the girl needed help. He were sure he looked like he had gone through hell and back himself but he had to make sure she was going to be okay. Despite his wants about help he knew he couldn't leave her, neither would he be able to. He could not call for help either with the chance of a less lazy enemy appearing instead of a comrade.

He positioned himself beside the girl carefully and began wrapping up her wounds with strips of his own jacket, doing the only thing he were able to do to help at the moment. He looked around, wary of any movement, quickly turning back to the girl in front of him when he deemed it safe to continue, for now.

Just when he wrapped up an especially deep wound on her leg, he heard the clashing of swords come closer and closer until a certain blue-haired man jumped backwards through the smoke, screeching to a halt beside them. The man looked at him angrily before he noticed the body in front of the other. "Lenalee..." the redhead could hear him mutter.

Normally he would have made fun of Yuu as he never seemed to care about anyone, however, he couldn't bring himself to do it considering the situation they were all in. The bodies of dead people laid everywhere and among the boulders one could sometimes spot a hand or a foot and blood seeping down it's side.

"Baka Usagi, get the hell out of here and bring Lenalee. I'll cover you." The other males head shot up with a confused expression etched onto his features; Were the great Kanda Yuu offering them his help?

The redhead nodded seriously and pulled Lenalee up into a semi-standing position, dragging her with him. He wanted to collapse and die at the pain he was feeling but he knew he couldn't disappoint all of those believing in him, neither could he leave Lenalee as he would never have been able to face the others ever again.

As he reached the emergency care hidden in the back, behind remains of their old home, he desperately called for help. It was so many wounded, the nurses didn't even have time to listen to his calls, continuing to run back and forth between the patients they already had, trying to save as many as possible.

He could see Miranda Lotto there as well, looking more nervous than normal. She was a fine woman with shoulder-length, slightly curled, brown hair. Her gentleness and caring for others were known by everyone, but her soul was fragile and easily broken.

She had a frantic look in her eyes and seemed close to tears at the sight of those brought in, those alive and those newly dead. The woman dried off her tears on her sleeve, bending down to patient she was working on. He were just about to call out her name when a man was thrown inside, a bulky man following close behind. "Arystar!" he heard Miranda call and she were at his side within a second. "Arystar! Arystar!"

Even from his standing place, Lavi could see her shimmering tears hit the Romanian mans face, not noticing the bulky man approaching. "Miranda!" the redhead called frantically, trying to stand up only to realize he had no more strength. "Miranda!" Her teary gaze met his emerald eye for just one second before she was thrown away, smashing into a crumbling stone wall further down the hallway. Gasps and screams of horror reached his ears as he saw the gentle soul of a woman slide of the wall only to fall into an unconscious heap on the cold floor.

The sound of the bulky man laughing echoed through the hall, gaining everyone's attention. It wasn't until he heard terrified scream he noticed that Lenalee had awoken and seen it all. Seen all of her friends get slaughtered in front of her eyes. He could see those once lively eyes flash with fear, anger and sorrow and let salty drops of her sorrow fall and stain the ground. They were never meant to have fallen, they shouldn't.

Lavi clenched his fists angrily, cursing whatever passed his mind; he cursed all those who enjoyed destroying the little they had, cursed all those tears that should never have fallen, cursed the God which seemed to have left them. 'All of this should never have happened!' he screamed inwardly, but knew that there were nothing he could do to change it all; He couldn't change the past, present or future. He couldn't control time. Time was the one thing that was unchangeable and unreachable, kept away from human hands. Time belonged to something else entirely, or maybe it was a being of its own.

A being not caring whether or not people died because it kept on living. A being who made humans walk into the grip of death without any second-thoughts. Time, someone who sacrificed others to keep moving, taking more lives every second. It kept giving souls to the Devil, The Millennium Earl, to hinder the time that elapsed around Time himself to crumble and collapse.

A loud explosion threw the redhead out of his thoughts and he saw the bulky man sliced several places, fatal but at the same time made to make the other experience gruesome pain and a slow death. His blue-haired friend stood a short distance away from him, his now bloody sword at his side. His emerald eye met two cobalt ones before the other toppled over at the same time as the bulky man. Nurses gathered around the blue-haired, beginning to treat his wounds which seemed to be only minor. However, Miranda seemed to be out of reach for them to save, the nurses shaking their heads from side to side helplessly with sorrow reflecting in their eyes.

The redhead felt the girl in his arms shiver and shake, worse than the leaves in the wind at the beginning of autumn. "Lenalee..." he muttered, hugging her tightly, although he knew he were in no better state himself after what he had seen. "There's still hope, Lenalee, continue to pray." "Who am I to pray to...?" a weak voice stated and it took a minute for the redhead to realize it was the once cheerful girl that he now held carefully. "...Who am I to pray to when even our own God has left us... Who is there left to pray to...?" The redhead felt his reassuring smile fell as he heard her words, she had always been the one to try to find the positive in every situation... like Allen always did.

"It hurts so much, Lavi... It hurts so much to not be able to help, to not be able to do anything." "I know, Lenalee, I know." He raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up shakingly, supporting herself at the remains of the wall. She reached out her hand for him to take and then they both left the ward, stumbling across the rubble only to see that it was finally over. However, the loss on their side was great, the battlefield filled with corpses in different states, some not even recognizable.

"Allen-kun?" she asked, expecting that her friend would come running through a door and hug her, telling her it was all over. "Allen-kun!" she screamed as she realized he weren't there. "Lenalee..." she heard the familiar voice of her redheaded friend say and she turned to him, tears running down her face. "He isn't here..." The hope in Lenalees mind grew as he said those words as it meant that he were somewhere else, waiting for her to arrive, right? Her friend, Lavi, however, died on the inside seeing those hopeful eyes of his nakama, knowing that what were about to say would hurt her so much. He were afraid that she wouldn't be able to stand again, only become a broken doll of war like so many before her.

"Lenalee." he stated seriously and he could see the confusion in his friends' eyes. Why would he be serious when he is only going to lead me to Allen? "Allen is no longer in our world." At that Lenalee died. At first all she could do was stare at him in disbelief before she felt all her bottled up feelings surface as sadness and anger. She screamed and cried, denying every word he said. "Allen-kun will come back to me! He promised! He promised he would return to my side!" The redhead began to cry, he tried to be strong for his friends sake but he knew that the last that remained of Lenalee after this war had been killed this very moment.

She kept kicking the wall with all her strength, before she tumbled to the floor with her vision locked on her damaged legs. She silently began to cry until she remembered those fourteen words he had said back then, although all she could do was cry even harder.

_'I keep smiling, because it is the only thing that keeps me from crying.'_


	2. Those Who Remain

A/N: The characters does not belong to me, but Katsura Hoshino.

A/N: It is completed, but I would really like to make it longer, I think it's a bit short. (a lot actually)

* * *

'I always stay up without sleeping.

And think to myself;

"Where do I belong?"

Forever in whose arms

at that time and place.'

* * *

The redhead tried to comfort the crying girl who was on her knees in front of him. He tried and tried, but she only cried and cried. The one she had looked up to, her dearest friend, had died, making a part of her world crumble as her world was made up of her friends and family.

She was one of those who remained and knew that there weren't many others who were as well, however, she didn't count herself as lucky. She cried on his grave, she cried on the white roses adorning it, cried for the pitiful life the other had been forced to live. She had always wanted the other to at least get a peaceful life after the war but she knew that was no longer possible. She could still see his smile the night they had been attacked, however, she had never known nor wished for it to be the last.

"It is all my fault! I should never have left his side!"

The girl threw herself on the redheads shoulder for comfort and he made soothing circles on her back as she soaked his shirt with her sorrow. He felt tears press onto his eyes as well, but he did his best to keep them in. After all, he knew, that _'he'_ of all people would not want anyone to cry for him.

The redhead looked longingly at the white roses adorning the grave of the one that once were. Oh, how he wished those roses remained in the field and it was a teen smiling at them in its place. How he wished that all of this never happened. How he wished for everything to only be a terrible nightmare and that he would awake to be a normal person with all of his friends still alive and kicking. But no matter how many times he wished, the dead wouldn't nor couldn't return to the world of the living. He knew for sure that it was not possible, at least that was what 'he' had once told him.

"Lavi..." the girl muttered into the others' shirt, hiding her tear-stained face from the public, not that it matter as no eye was left dry. "Will he come back to us? He promised me he would never leave... he promised... promised he would never..." The man looked at her soothingly and gave her a comforting hug. "He will not return, Lenalee. But you know, ne, he will always be here in our hearts." he stated and raised the girls hand to the left side of his chest which gave him a small, shaky smile from the other.

Lavi couldn't help but worry about the girl. She looked so frail and broken, as if he touched her she would break into tiny pieces. He patted her head gently and nearly cried at the sight of her empty, broken eyes. Those eyes which used to be filled with energy and hope had lost the shine that they once had. She was dressed in a long, black mourning-dress, her long hair falling loosely around her petite frame.

_'Why did you leave us Allen...? Lenalee won't be able to stand again when you're not here...'_

Just as the redhead let his head fall in sorrow and defeat a usually grumpy voice reached his ears, however, it was slightly weaker and softer. "Lavi." the voice stated and the redhead turned to look at the man. "Oh, Yuu, I thought that you had left after... saying your goodbyes... to Alma." The tall man flinched a bit at the name 'Alma', but didn't seem to bother about the use of his given name. "Baka Usagi..." the man sighed and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped, though he didn't turn around. "The martyr-complex wouldn't want something as sorrowful as tears reach his last resting place." The redhead noticed that the girl in his arms flinched at his words and buried herself deeper into the remains of the redheads jacket, as if to keep her tears away from what was said to remain untouched by her sorrow.

Lavi turned and gently ushered the girl to come with him, away from the place of all their despair. "Lavi... I don't want to leave him there alone..." the girl sobbed, all the while clutching his arm as if it was her only life-line. "Of course you don't... But I am sure he won't be able to hold his own tears in if he saw you like this any longer..." _'At least I won't.'_

He could feel her shift and turn to cast a last glance at what once were, a single tear rolling down her cheek. A last glance at the white that she had fallen in love with at first glance, the unique white which was as pure and bright as freshly fallen snow. The light that now had diminished into dark black.

"He was only sixteen, Lavi..." she muttered and he cast his eyes down again, knowing that she was right. "He didn't deserve all of this!" She threw her hands down desperately to prove her point, shimmering tears flying past her black, green-tinted hair. Her violet eyes glanced hopelessly at him and he knew that she would have done anything to bring him back if it was possible. "He wont come back from beyond the grave, Lenalee..." he said sorrowfully and they elapsed into complete silence once again, the sounds of crying, screaming, begging reaching their ears through the otherwise silent air.

When he glanced to the right he could see a group of scientists crying over a dead comrade, 'Tapp!', he could hear them cry and scream, leaning across the mans grave as if they were trying to reach out to him and drag him back . Call him back from the cold claws of Death himself. He quickly turned around and steered himself and the girl away from all of the graves and mourning humans in front of them. It was all so unfair.

He had seen too many mourning faces, too many tears, too many roses and had far surpassed the amount of sorrow he could possibly take. He could feel his gut wrench at the sight of endless amounts of graves and the roses adorning them, as well as all the people breaking down in between it all. Why did such sorrow have to exist? Why did it all have to happen here of all places? Why did it have to affect these people whom have already lost so much...?

Suddenly a new sound reached their ears, a long, monotone, high-pitched noise. "Komui! Stay with us!" a voice shouted and he felt the girl leave his side immediately. When he turned he saw her frail form sprint towards the voice, her feet stumbling here and there because of a damage on her leg. She fell before she reached the door and Lavi quickly ran to her side, helping the girl up on her feet again. "Nii-san!" she yelled frantically, again and again, looking right and left, searching all of the white beds down the hospital tent. "Nii-san!" Her eyes reflected only fear as the monotone noise kept going, signaling another death of those who had survived.

When she reached the bed of the only family she had she froze at the gentle smile grazing her brothers' lips, the most peaceful expression she had seen him have since that day she had been taken away from him after an incident, an attack, on their village. She grabbed his hand, barely taking notice that it was steadily growing cold, holding it gently in hers, trying to keep her tears in until she could no longer, thinking about how the last time she saw him really was the last.

_-flashback-_

_"Lenalee." the white-bereted man stated, looking into the lively violet eyes of her sister. "Go get yourself some sleep, you look tired." He smiled gently at her, taking in the fact that she had bags under her eyes. "Go now." he said, giving her a gentle push to usher her to leave. "But remember, don't let any dirty octopuses get near you!" He sounded almost happy, a maniacal grin on his face. Lenalee had to sigh since the reason behind his smile probably was the evil plans of what he would do to the one who dared to come near her. "Goodnight, nii-san." the girl stated with a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. She smiled at him, and him at her, as her hand slowly slipped from his until the touch was no longer. _'Be careful'_ was the last thought going through her mind. _'I won't be able to smile if you were to leave me...'

_-flashback-_

The scientists and nurses looked at her with pity as they left to leave her to some privacy, though the redhead stayed behind with her, kneeling down at her side. "Lenalee... I'm sorry..." She didn't respond, but neither had he expected her to. He was only there if she needed support as he knew she no longer had anyone left. "Oh, to the God whom I hate so much... Why do you make us suffer! Please! Give me back my family! Bring back my friends! Don't leave me be all alone!" The tears flew from her face as she threw herself atop of the upper body of her brother.

Lavi had to turn away from the scene, not able to take in the pain in Lenalees eyes, as well as the fear of being left all alone. She had once been alone, when they first had taken her, but her brother had sacrificed everything to stay with her. "...I lead him to his death..." the girl suddenly murmured weakly. He could only stare with pity as so many before him as she crumbled before his eyes.

_'Sometimes one have to let destiny have its way, but I never said I agreed with all which it has done.'_


End file.
